bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Marduk
is a Darkus brawler and was the main villain in the Bakugan: Battle Battlers video game. His Guardian Bakugan is Vladitor. He was one of the members of the Doom Beings, now he eventually joins the Battle Brawlers. Appearance Marduk wears a white mask that covers the left side of his face. He is dressed completely in black, has pointed eyebrows, red eyes, and silver hair with red streaks. He also wears a long black coat with a frayed tail. Biography Bakugan: Battle Brawlers Marduk first appears as a "mysterious brawler" who defeated Dan when he went to the park to practice for the next tournament with the Player. After the incident, some members of the Battle Brawlers accuse the Player of being that mysterious brawler, an accusation he denies. After the tournament, Marduk shows himself before the Player and challenges him to a battle. Vladitor appears and reveals Leonidas to be from the Doom Dimension, and Leonidas admits that he had indeed come to take his anger out on the Bakugan, but began changing after he met the Player. The Player and Leonidas manage to defeat Marduk, but Marduk tells him to wait for the Ultimate Battle Tournament to witness his true power. Eventually, Marduk teams up with Masquerade, and the duo appear before Dan and the Player after the Bakugan Master Cup Tournament to challenge them to a battle after the Ultimate Battle Tournament before vanishing. After Dan and the Player regroup with the other Brawler, Marucho reveals that Marduk had once been a top brawler, but started using dirty tactics and became reviled for it. Marduk was eventually betrayed by his best friend and tag team partner, and had all his Bakugan sent to the Doom Dimension; ever since then, he has held a grudge against Bakugan. After finding out how Marduk teamed up with Vladitor, Dan claimed that the two wanted payback. The Player, however, believes there's more to it: Deep down, Marduk must still really love Bakugan or else he wouldn't battle. Shun deciphered that Marduk had still declared war and with Runo's encouragement, the player left to face his challenger. The final battle against Marduk took place at the Darkus Colosseum. Using the Silent Orb, a weaker version of the Silent Core, Marduk evolved Vladitor into Battle Ax Vladitor. However, they were evenly matched when Leonidas used the power of all the Battle Brawlers' Bakugan's power to evolve into Omega Leonidas. With Leonidas victorious, Vladitor started to fade out of existence. Marduk refused to let his partner go and was greatly saddened when the Bakugan faded. The same began happening to Leonidas, but Vladitor gave Leonidas the last of his power, saying he deserved it. Marduk began crying after the loss of Vladitor. The Player tells Marduk to stop crying and face his loss like a man, and that the next time they battled, it would be a great battle. Bakugan These are the Bakugan Marduk uses in battles for the whole entire game (excluding the park). *Darkus Vladitor (Guardian Bakugan) **Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor (Evolved Guardian Bakugan, evolved after absorbing the Silent Orb) (Deceased) *Darkus Robotallion DS *Darkus Stinglash DS/WII *Darkus Reaper WII *Darkus Laserman WII *Darkus Siege WII Battles Trivia *Marduk keeps with Masquerade and Spectra's theme of being a villainous, masked, longcoat-wearing Brawler with a personal rivalry with the main protagonist, but eventually turns good near the end of the story. *Dan Petronijevic, who voiced Marduk, also voiced Spectra, Julio, Jake, Lumagrowl, and Aranaut. Gallery Marduk01.jpg|Marduk vs. Masquerade Marduk02.jpg Marduk03.jpg Marduk06.jpg Marduk08.jpg Marduk07.jpg Marduk_End01.jpg Marduk_End02.jpg Marduk_End03.jpg de: Category:Former Villains Category:Darkus Users Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Doom Beings Category:Battle Brawlers